


Open to You

by ItsClydeBitches



Category: RWBY
Genre: All the Girls are Precious and Cute, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Penny is Ironwood's Daughter, Qrow Swears Too Much, everyone knows everyone, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches
Summary: Qrow and Ozpin have had their routine down for nearly a decade: Qrow runs the modest coffee shop between Beacon and Atlas Academy, Ozpin comes in every day to do impressive, teacher-y things. One is refined and cultured... the other longs for a bottle at the end of the day. Qrow has no illusions about whether he stands a chance with Oz. He doesn't.(Fate, it seems, thinks otherwise.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Qrowpins/Spidey for the RWBY Secret Santa exchange! <3

“Lord, grant me the strength to accept the foolishness of Ruby, the courage to keep up with Yang, and the wisdom to never underestimate the two of them together.”

 

Ruby snorted beside him. “I don’t think that’s how the saying goes, Uncle Qrow. Also you’re not religious.”

 

“No? Well it damn well should be. Ah shit. Don’t repeat that word, Rubes. Or that one.”

 

She nodded seriously and mimed zipping her lips. “I’d _never_.”

 

Uh huh. Sure.

 

Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to juggle his bag, uniform, and Ruby’s hand in his, all while keeping an eye on Yang a few paces ahead. Ever since turning fifteen she’d insisted on walking alone, claiming that hand-holding while crossing the street was for babies. He’d honestly expected a blow up from Ruby about how _she_ wasn’t a baby, but bless the girl, she had no intention of growing up any time soon. Ruby just explained that now she had Uncle Qrow all to herself during their walks and—bless Yang too—she’d looked crestfallen before trying to cover it up. Qrow was mentally preparing himself to accept whatever feeble excuse she eventually came up with to start holding his hand again.

 

On cue Yang snuck a look back at them, as if reassuring herself that they were both still there. Qrow cocked an eyebrow and Ruby waved.

 

“She’s silly,” Ruby declared.

 

“Like you’re not, kid.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

It was a quiet morning all around, 5:00am and most people were still gearing up for the day. They crossed the final stretch in silence, their pace brisk and shoulders hunched from the cold. It wasn’t like they lived terribly far from their cafe (Qrow had paid more than his fair share in both money and favors to secure his apartment), but even five blocks was too much in the heart of December. By the time they made it Qrow was stamping his feet and Ruby was pressed hard against him.

 

“Quit leeching my body heat, you leech,” he muttered, fishing in his pocket for the keys.

 

“Uncle Qrow, that’s redundant.”

 

“Now where’d you hear that word, huh?”

 

“Battlefield 4 message board,” Ruby said promptly, skipping in place. You’d never know it to look at her, but his pint-sized, adorable niece could kick anyone’s ass in a first-person shooter—one handed while eating a cookie with her left. Just two weeks ago he’d overheard her telling a terrified customer that she was going to study hoplology in college... and the situation only got worse when Yang crashed into the conversation, loudly declaring that she’d be the first boxer in the region to compete in the Olympics’ lightweight class, and win gold, of course. After that the poor guy had taken his coffee and run.

 

Speaking of his firecracker...

 

“Where’s your sister?” Qrow asked, still rooting past crumpled receipts and old Alco-stat patches.

 

He felt more than heard Ruby laughing against him. “Um... trying to land you a date?”

 

What?

 

Qrow’s head shot up and—fuck—there was Yang, leaning casually against the cafe door and—FUCK—chatting with Ozpin. The man looked stunning in a slick peacoat, covering a green turtleneck and brown scarf. His hair was an artful mess from the wind and as Yang spoke he titled those ridiculous glasses down, giving the impression that whatever she had to say deserved the upmost attention and respect. Qrow would have loved the guy just for that, looks and intelligence aside.

 

He might have spent more time just savoring that image—Ozpin lit by the early morning light, cheeks red from the cold, the faintest dusting of snowflakes on his shoulders—if the idea of the two of them conspiring wasn’t absolutely _horrifying_.

 

Qrow kept himself steady on Ruby’s shoulders and lost all sense of propriety.

 

“Yang, no!” he hollered.

 

She just grinned cheekily as Ozpin startled.

 

“Yang, YES!”

 

***

 

Qrow was still seething to hide his blush as he ushered the three of them inside. Damn his pale complexion. When he felt like his circulatory system wasn’t going to betray him any more, Qrow turned and pointed sternly to the jar on the counter, voice pitched low so Ozpin wouldn’t hear.

 

“I don’t know what you said to him, Yang,” he growled, “but whatever it was deserves a donation.”

 

“Uh, talking about the weather is a crime now?” Yang’s expression said it all though and the dollar she slipped out of her jean pocket was a full-blown admission of guilt. Qrow closed his eyes as it fluttered in with the rest of the change.

 

“I don’t want to know what you said, do I?”

 

“Probably not, no.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

“That’s three,” Ruby chirped, poking him hard in the ribs. She already had her apron on and was jogging back to the kitchen as Qrow rolled his eyes, snatching a couple of quarters to add to the collection. It was less of a “Swear Jar” and more of a “Be a Better Person Already” jar. He didn’t know what they’d be spending the money on yet... probably a meager donation to the kids’ college funds. Not that a handful of change was going to pay for that little expense.

 

Qrow winced. It was too early for that shit.

 

“Get to work,” he said, shoving Yang playfully. She shot off a sarcastic salute and ran after Ruby.

 

“It is good to have them back.”

 

“ _Fuc—!_ ” Qrow cut himself off just in time, whirling to find Ozpin a step behind him. The man raised his hand placatingly, the smallest smile tugging at his lips.

 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“And yet you always do, Oz...”

 

It was true and at this point Qrow suspected it was just a fun game for Ozpin—with him as the victim. The man had an inhuman talent for sneaking around silently, to say nothing of his ability to seemingly appear and disappear at will. Too many times Qrow had turned to find not just some guy suddenly standing too close, but the fucking _hottest guy in the city of Remnant_. Honestly, that’s what was giving him the daily heart attacks. No one should look that fucking polished at 5:20am.

 

Qrow caught a whiff of Ozpin’s cologne and nearly groaned.

 

“How do you even _do_ that,” he said instead, moving behind the counter. Best to get some distance between them. “I swear you’re half cat or something.”

 

“Only as much as you are half bird.” Ozpin waved him off before Qrow could contest that. “Merely practice, I assure you. It does come in handy when one is corralling the young and exuberant.”

 

Qrow started up his machines, pausing only long enough to ensure Ozpin wanted his usual. A quick nod and glance told him to make it a large this time. Long day ahead then. “You’re telling me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled the girls are out for the holidays, but they can be a real handful most of the time.”

 

As if on cue a clang and a shriek sounded from the kitchen, causing Qrow to pause in his work. There was silence, tense and nervous, before some conspiratorial muttering was heard, the distinct sound of Yang cursing (Qrow made a mental note to make her pay up), and then another clang, this one even louder than the first. Ozpin and Qrow exchanged a look as the proverbial dust settled.

 

“Everyone alive in there?” he yelled.

 

“Yes, Uncle Qrow!” came two voices in tandem and he scoffed, continuing with the drink. Across from him Qzpin pressed a hand delicately to his mouth.

 

“Are you sure you should be giving them access to fire and complex machinery?” he said, clearly hiding a laugh.

 

“Honestly? No. Though I’m not the one who chucked them off a cliff...”

 

“You know very well I had no knowledge of how steep that hill was. I’ve assured you time and time again that I will no longer supervise sledding.”

 

“Pity. Pretty sure that broke Ruby’s heart along with her wrist.”

 

Ozpin winced, though it didn’t hold the guilt that it had two years before and Qrow was glad of it. It had honestly been an accident, and despite the pain Ruby had been positively delighted in the ER, bouncing and bragging about the air they’d achieved; how Yang had managed to catch the whole thing on video. Hell, Ozpin had paid the medical bills, apologizing profusely for letting such a thing happen on his watch, and despite Qrow’s assurance that this was Ruby’s fourth broken bone overall, his expression hadn’t lost that haunted look until Ruby herself had come up and asked him to sign her cast.

 

It was little moments like that one that Qrow treasured the most. Sure, he’d panicked embarrassingly at the time... but looking back, it was those times that made Ozpin feel like family. He was glad they could joke about it now.

 

“Your hot chocolate, sir,” he said, eyes alight with mischief. Let hell freeze over the day Qrow Branwen didn’t tease Ozpin about his drink of choice.

 

“Thank you,” he said with dignity and slipped a ten across the counter. When Qrow handed him his change he was surprised to see Ozpin dropping it into their jar.

 

He shrugged. “For arriving so early. You really shouldn’t indulge me as you do, Qrow.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. I’d do anything for you.”

 

The second the words were out Qrow wanted to snatch them back, but all Ozpin did was smile, ducking his head in an almost shy gesture.

 

“I see,” he murmured cryptically and strolled to his usual table.

 

Shit. Just god fucking damn.

 

Qrow ran a hand up through his hair, sucking in a deep breath and blowing it out through his nose. He wanted his neck and cheeks to stop burning already. Hell, he wanted a drink. There was actually a little bottle tucked down behind the napkins and syrup... but no, not with Ozpin here. Certainly not with the girls in the back.

 

Qrow settled for another deep breath.

 

“You guys almost finished back there?” he called. “Crowd’s gonna start coming in real soon.”

 

“Uncle Qrow! We don’t even have the batter done!”

 

“What? Haven’t you broken the space-time continuum yet? What am I even paying you girls for?”

 

“You don’t pay us!” Yang howled and Qrow chuckled, enjoying the old back and forth. He caught Ozpin shaking his head with amusement.

 

His words might as well have been a spell though because the next moment the little bell above their door rang and people started filing in, everything picking up the pace the longer the morning went on. Qrow always hated the initial rush, if only because people got damn nasty if they deemed him too slow. It wasn’t his fault he had to man the drinks and the register, that the girls had their hands full making treats and hiring anyone else was just something they couldn’t afford. Ozpin lifted his head at one point, silently offering to help out, but Qrow just waved him off. Pride was a powerful thing nowadays. Besides, the man had more than his share of work with grading and lesson plans. Kids might be out of school, but the teachers never slept.

 

It was the familiar faces that kept Qrow going over the next few hours, the ones who called him by name, waited patiently for their drinks, and gazed on Ozpin with a certain level of fondness, as much a fixture of the coffee shop as the chairs and the tabletops. Qrow had just finished a six drink order for someone heading into work when he looked up and found a familiar head of blonde hair bent over the counter, rummaging in his register.

 

Qrow pursed his lips. “Glynda. That’s called stealing.”

 

“Don’t insult me,” she muttered, still pulling bills out one-by-one. “You’ve got your tens mixed up with your twenties. Honestly, Qrow, how do you manage to get anything done around here?”

 

James was behind her, lifting one forearm crutch to rub wearily at his eyes. A mop of curly red hair snuck out from behind his one leg.

 

“She’s doing it again,” the voice whispered cheerfully.

 

James sighed. “So I noticed. Glynda, really. Must you micro-manage everything?”

 

“When all of you are so useless? Absolutely.”

 

“I take offense to that!” Ozpin called and everyone in-the-know side-eyed him.

 

James, like Ozpin, was a headmaster in his own right, running the Atlas Military Academy just a few blocks down from Beacon. Funny, because despite the close proximity the two schools couldn’t have been more different. James drew on what he’d lost during the war, both physically and spiritually, attempting to harden his kids for whatever life might throw at them. Heavily influenced by a peaceful background, Ozpin rejected violence whenever possible and was a firm believer in letting children maintain their innocence for as long as they could—yes, even the college students. There was a lot of ‘kids will be kids’ justification over there, as well as blind eyes turned when things got out of hand. All sorts of crazy rumors came out of Beacon Academy and everyone from the average Remnant citizen to the educational board questioned how Ozpin was still in business.

 

The answer was simple, of course. Glynda had the... dubious honor of being his deputy headmistress.

 

“Done,” she announced, closing the register and snatching the eggnog latte Qrow had already made. Glynda raised it in a toast. “My fee,” she said and sauntered over to join Ozpin in whatever the hell it was teachers did at 7:00am.

 

Qrow looked back at James. James looked at Qrow. There were simply no words to sum up Glynda Goodwitch.

 

“Black?” he asked instead, gesturing to the pot.

 

“And a peppermint hot chocolate,” James added. “Small.”

 

“Right. Ruby! Penny’s here!”

 

There was a single beat before an explosion sounded behind him and—quite practiced in this art—Qrow dodged the cyclone that was Ruby Rose as she came barreling out of the kitchen. Half covered in batter and what looked like coco powder, Qrow wondered idly what the hell they were baking today, but then Ruby was vaulting right over the counter, coaxing the shyer girl out from behind James’ leg.

 

“Penny!” Ruby squealed it like they hadn’t seen each other in months. Rather than, you know, less than a day. “You’re finally free!”

 

“I am, and salutations. I have brought you this.” Penny deposited a solitary earring in Ruby’s hand before leading her firmly back into the kitchen, explaining succinctly that she needed to finish her work before they could play and Penny would assist her in this process. Ruby nodded, tucking the earring safely into her pocket. The two girls’ chatter cut off abruptly as the door closed.

 

“I’ll bring you your drink when I’m done,” Qrow said to James. “And Penny her hot chocolate. Go on, go sit already.”

 

An hour, two hours of chaos and then suddenly the cafe quieted down, a few stragglers here and there, but mostly just his regulars enjoying the day. Qrow was damn lucky to have gotten a space right between the two schools—and no, it wasn’t just for the business. He had a strange compilation of friends here: Glynda bent seriously over some sort of budget sheet, her hair now piled up hazardously in a bun; James on one of the second-hand couches with his bad arm support on the pillows Qrow had gotten him; Penny now back and happily talking about the new computer game Ruby had promised to teach her. Ruby herself was nestled in the corner with her book, taking a much needed break. She’d come out promptly at 8:30 with a collection of cookies, brownies, and rolls to sell throughout the day, the latter sculpted into some strange, grim looking creatures. Honestly, that girl’s imagination was wild.

 

And Yang...

 

Well. That explained a lot.

 

“Concerned?”

 

Qrow didn’t jump at Ozpin’s voice this time, but that was only because he’d spotted his reflection in one of the machines. Still, the man stood agonizingly close, far closer than even he had a tendency to. Not that Qrow was complaining. He shifted his weight slightly and suddenly his back was very nearly pressed up against Ozpin’s chest. He could just make out the feeling of their shirts brushing together.

 

“Me? Nah,” Qrow said, keeping his voice low. “I figured it was something like this. She’s been going through an ‘independent’ stage lately, you know?”

 

“I do indeed.”

 

They turned to find Yang tucked into the corner on one of two identical chairs, a small table between them... and Blake Belladonna occupying the second seat. She’d arrived soon after James and, as usual, had latched onto Yang like a particularly prickly bramble. Qrow had nothing against the girl; was glad they’d found a friend in one another, someone to confide in…though even he, sarcastic and biting as he was, thought that Blake could stand to smile a little more—

 

—kind of like she was now.

 

That corner of the coffee shop was always cramped, but the chairs didn’t need to be _that_ close together. The girls’ knees were touching. Their hands fiddled with their jeans like they wanted to intertwine; their heads bent conspiratorially, arched and titled as if preparing for a kiss.

 

Qrow snorted. “Damn kids probably think they’re being subtle.” Lost in thought, he slowed in cleaning a glass, his movements growing languid. Not because Qrow was worried about Yang dating, or even having sex. Girl knew how to handle herself and she was smart about it too. No. It was just...

 

“You ever think about it, Oz?” he asked, nodding at the girls. “Finding something like that?”

 

Qrow didn’t turn to look at him—honestly wouldn’t have been able to if he’d tried—but he could still feel Qzpin: the steady rise and fall of his chest, as gentle, powerful, and everlasting as the sea.

 

“I sometimes wonder if I haven’t already,” Ozpin murmured. It was so quiet that Qrow almost didn’t hear. Ozpin rested his hand briefly on Qrow’s shoulder before walking away.

 

…what?

 

And it took a serious dose of self-condemnation, three more drink orders, and a quick nip from his flask for Qrow to even begin theorizing what the fuck that was supposed to mean.


	2. Chapter 2

_I sometimes wonder if I haven’t already._

 

The girls were finally in bed for the night. Despite their determination to stay up late during break, the early holiday rush had tired them out, Ruby passing out halfway through her book and Yang snoring loudly in front of the TV. Qrow had tucked them in and immediately dived for the cheap bottle of rum he kept beneath the sink. Yes, he was trying to quit—he’d always been trying to quit—but tonight was not a night for self-restraint.

 

There were tiny, appropriate glasses inherited from his mother somewhere in the cabinets, which Qrow bypassed completely. He forwent a coat too and stepped out onto their small stoop, letting the cold air draw him out of the stupor he’d been in the last few hours. Tipping the jug he took a massive draw and sighed, rubbing fiercely at his eyes.

 

Qrow took out his cell phone and dialed.

 

“Don’t tell me they’re still up.”

 

Tai didn’t sound mad. There was actually a thread of amusement in his voice which lifted Qrow’s spirits immensely. He cracked a small grin before taking another sip.

 

“Nah, but I can wake them if you want to say goodnight.”

 

“Don’t bother. They both texted earlier.”

 

“Mm. Good.”

 

Silence descended, though it wasn’t anything awkward. Ever since high school (and honestly long before that) Qrow had a tendency to spout shit that made people angry and Tai had the easy ability to _get_ angry. Once thrown together they’d learned quickly that silences were a fine and useful thing between them, capable of saying the kinds of things they’d never figured out in words.

 

Silence wasn’t going to help him now though. Not with this.

 

Tai seemed to understand. “Why’d you call?” he asked. It wasn’t a question he said with annoyance... just exhaustion, and Qrow winced, suddenly hating himself for coming to a beaten man and demanding help. Still, in for a penny, in for a pound and Qrow had never been known for beating around the bush either.

 

“When did you know you loved her?” he said, not preamble or softness. It was barely loud enough to be heard above the wind.

 

It was an awful night all around, blustering and heavy with clouds like there was a storm on its way. Qrow huddled in on himself and took another chug, letting the burn warm him down to his toes. All the while he could hear Tai breathing on the other end of the line. Maybe he was deciding which ‘her’ Qrow meant. Not that it really mattered. Love was love, or so Ruby claimed.

 

Tai finally let out a massive sigh. There was a shake in his voice that sounded suspiciously like tears.

 

“When I wanted to spend time with her over everyone else,” he said simply. “Even myself. Especially myself. Hell Qrow, I’d be so focused on them that I forgot what hating myself _felt_ like.”

 

 _But I remember now_ , was the unspoken message and Qrow closed his eyes, knowing this had been a mistake. It solidified his thoughts though, so he nodded, even though the other man couldn’t see.

 

“Thanks, Tai,” Qrow whispered.

 

“... is this about Ozpin?” he asked, hesitating.

 

It was. Though really, when was it not?

 

***

 

_“Keep it together, keep it together, you old shit—” Qrow muttered, immediately wincing and promising, not for the first time, that he’d come up with a solution for his cursing before the kids got old enough to really catch on. And his drinking. And the dust in his bank account. Though this venture was supposed to be helping with that last one._

_It wasn’t. He’d secured the cafe through a loan that was Bad and all the machinery needed through a second loan that was Worse. Hello debt for the rest of his known existence. He had a tiny kid coloring dragons in the far corner and an even tinnier one strapped to his back, cooing as the espresso machine made a grinding noise before expelling a cloud of smoke. Well. At least one of them was happy about this._

_“You failed me, Google,” Qrow said, hissing when one of the puffs of steam burned his hand. “Three simple steps my ass...” He stuffed the digits into his mouth, still trying to clean up the mess and bounce Ruby soothingly, determined that his little squirt wouldn’t latch onto his foul mood. At all the commotion Yang looked up briefly and Qrow gave her a smile, thankful when she bought it and turned back to her book. Then the smile fell._

_Qrow had never longed for purpose in his life. He was more than happy to go about it day-by-day, taking what it gave him and giving little to nothing in return. He’d never expected to lose a sister, then a friend, for another to nearly fade away, and to suddenly gain two perfect, unfathomably wonderful girls that he could never be worthy of, no matter how much he tried to play the part of a responsible adult. Good god but nothing had ever prepared him for this._

_He hung his head briefly, longing desperately for the bottle tucked beside Ruby’s... well, bottle. Open a week now and he’d yet to make any real progress at this gig. Worse was that the city seemed to know it, avoiding his place like the plague even though Qrow was set up between two goddamn schools. Hell would sooner freeze over before Qrow Branwen got one single, freaking custo—_

_“Are you open?”_

_Three words, spoken by the most beautiful man Qrow had ever seen. He slipped into his shop and actually relaxed his shoulders, like this was a place of rest and warmth rather than anxious chaos. If the guy found the empty cafe off-putting, he didn’t show it. Nor did he sneer judgingly at the kid on Qrow’s back, or shy away from the suspicious look from the other, peeking out from a rat’s nest of blonde hair. Qrow made a mental note to figure out how to tame that even as he stared openly at the stranger._

_“...y-yeah,” he managed. “Uh, what can I get you?”_

_“Wonderful,” the man said instead, already depositing a messenger bag next to Yang. “I’ll admit I need the space more than the coffee. You don’t mind if I stay a while, do you? There’s Wifi? Splendid. And I’ll take a hot chocol—oh please don’t look at me like that. I get teased enough as it is. Honestly, why should we start denying ourselves things we love at some arbitrary age?” The man smiled softly, stealing Qrow’s breath and never bothering to give it back. “I’m Ozpin, by the way.”_

_“Qrow.”_

_“What a fascinating name.”_

_“And ‘Ozpin’ isn’t?”_

_“I’m Yang!” she piped up before Ozpin could retort. She shoved a green crayon at him and waved it expectantly. “You match!”_

_“So I do... ah, Qrow, yes? Pardon my forwardness, but would you consent to me showing you an... easier way to operate that machine? It really is amazing what you manage to pick up from time spent in a faculty lounge...”_

_And Ozpin was suddenly there, behind the counter like a hurricane of knowledge and patience. He stood too close and forgave too easily, pausing only briefly in his lesson to introduce himself to Ruby, who babbled in response. When Ozpin commented on the extraordinary color of her eyes and gently stroked her cheek, Qrow knew he was lost. Five goddamn minutes and he was completely, irrevocably lost. He’d never need Tai to tell him that._

_“I’ve made many mistakes,” Ozpin murmured, suddenly philosophical. “Perhaps more than any man, woman, or child in this good city... but I must say, trying out this shop has so far not been one of them.”_

Are you open?

_Three words that, nearly a decade later, would be more important to Qrow than something as trite as ‘I love you.’_


	3. Chapter 3

Late Wednesday afternoon. Another day, another dollar—or so they say. Qrow was in the kitchen with Yang, their two ovens preheating and keeping them warm, the extra flour floating onto his black jeans and generally making a mess. Yang had her hands full with dough: chocolate chip cookies for tomorrow’s rush, and though Ruby would be pleased, they’d both need to keep her tiny paws away long enough for the actual customers to have a chance.

 

“Where is the pipsqueak anyway?” Qrow asked, trusting in Yang to follow his thoughts.

 

“Out front with Penny,” she said.

 

“Oh? Get anything interesting?”

 

“A cracked marble. I heard her saying she found it under the bleachers at our last assembly and she’d been saving it for their first full day of break.”

 

Qrow felt a smile forming, his first since last night’s talk with Tai. Penny was a strange little girl, but hell if she didn’t fit right in with the rest of their strangeness. Just a year ago Ruby had come home from school babbling about how she’d slammed into the new girl in the hallway (“I’ve told you not to run like that, kid”) but instead of being mad Penny had followed her to lunch, thrilled that perhaps this little accident had landed her a friend. Didn’t need to tell Ruby twice. Thick as thieves and twice as mischievous, their friendship had only grown with James’ frequent visits to the cafe.

 

Penny was kind and strikingly literal, and she had a tendency to combine the two. Friends, apparently, should receive gifts. Ruby had a whole box under her bed of the little trinkets she was given each time they met.

 

Yang suddenly snorted—then coughed, flour flying up her nose. “I thought _crows_ were the ones who brought people charms.”

 

“Shut it, you.” Qrow scooped up more flour and rubbed it into her hair, causing Yang to screech with rage. After a brief tousle he was back on the counter, this time with the bag of chocolate chips to munch on. “If they _are_ that just means Penny found the right family to burrow into... gotta admit that a cat is a little unconventional though.”

 

Yang froze.

 

If your own love life was going to shit just delve into someone else’s, right? There was some sort of saying like that.

 

“I like her,” Qrow clarified, just in case Yang didn’t know who he was talking about. Unlikely though, given that Blake had first run into Yang wearing some sort of cat cosplay. She wore hoodies with cat ears attached. She’d bravely stomped back to her abusive ex’s place just to rescue _his_ cat. Qrow had once given her a saucer of milk as a joke and Blake had drained the thing with a straight face, never breaking eye contact…. and damn if he couldn’t appreciate a stubborn woman. She and Yang got along like fire and gasoline, and it was one of the brightest lights that Qrow had ever seen.

 

Yang straightened, giving him a bit of a stink eye. “I like her too.”

 

“I’ve noticed.”

 

“Ugh. Do _not_ give me another talk, please.”

 

Qrow shrugged. “Do you need another talk? Have you two had sex?”

 

“No! Oh my god I’m fifteen!”

 

“Funny. Few days ago you were using that as evidence for how grown up you are.”

 

She blew out a breath that scattered a few hairs. Yang stirred the dough intensely. “No sex. We’ve only kissed. Neither of us need to be tested. We know how to take care of toys. I won’t be getting her pregnant...” Yang slammed down the spoon and glared. “Are you happy now?”

 

“Thinking about my little firecracker growing up? Nope. Just remember that if you decide to elope you’re paying for the marriage license yourself, and some places only take cash.”

 

“I hate you,” Yang moaned, flicking some of the batter his way. “Okay. Turning some tables then: have _you_ had sex?”

 

Qrow choked on a chocolate chip, only to recover with an incredulous look. “With who, kid? The guy I’m hiding in our one bedroom apartment?”

 

“With Ozpin, of course.”

 

So the fun teasing was over. He stared at Yang, too surprised to hide whatever emotions decided to fly across his face. Damn kid looked smug about what she saw though. She pushed the bowl into his numb hands and started rolling small balls for the cookie sheet. Qrow mechanically began to help.

 

“You’re pretty dense, you know that?” Yang continued and all Qrow could do was nod. “I mean, he’s super smart, yeah? Foxy hot for an old guy. He’s been coming to this place since I was a kid.”

 

“You are a kid,” Qrow muttered and Yang rolled her eyes.

 

“C’mon, Uncle Qrow. We’re decent but we’re not _that_ great. He could have gone anywhere for drinks—I know there are places closer to Beacon now—but nope. He’s here. Every day. _All_ day when classes are out. He’s keeps stuff running when you’re sick, babysits us, came over for last New Year’s... you two are practically married.”

 

Which was kind of the problem. Don’t fix what’s not broken, right? Qrow had garnered more from Ozpin over the years than he could have ever hoped for—or deserved. Was he really going to fuck with that now? No. _Hell_ no. Besides, Ozpin had never talked about past boyfriends before, or seemed interested in romance at all. He was the headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in the country, elegant, refined, caring almost to a fault, and a bit mysterious to boot. Whereas Qrow was just... Qrow.

 

Why would he show interest in him? He never had before.

 

Except...

 

_I sometimes wonder if I haven’t already._

 

“I must have been hearing things yesterday,” Qrow muttered before running a hand over his face. He looked back at Yang; smiled tiredly. “It’s more complicated than you think, kid.”

 

She scoffed. “Except not. Go put money in the jar.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you’re being stupid.”

 

Huh. Couldn’t argue with that.

 

Yang had a sheet of cookies ready to go and Qrow was on his feet, fully intending to deposit a freaking twenty in the jar when Blake herself popped into the kitchen. She had a grey paw print sweater on that was currently drenched in coffee, her hair sticking up and a real pissed off look in her eye. If she’d had actual cat ears they would have been plastered to her head right now.

 

“You two gotta get out here,” she growled. “Some bitch is making a scene.”

 

“Language,” Qrow said. “Dating my niece counts as family and family pays up.” Then he was out the door, leaving a stunned Blake and an exuberant Yang behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby rolled the marble against her palm, loving the smooth feel of it right before she hit the crack. Back and forth. Back and forth. Penny had taught her that. She liked repetitive movements too and had encouraged Ruby to do anything that made her feel more comfortable or safe. Right now, that marble was the only thing keeping Ruby Rose from losing it.

 

Because there was a super gorgeous girl at the counter and she didn’t know what to do.

 

“Aren’t you a little young to be working here?” she sniffed, giving Ruby a disdainful once over.

 

“Uhhhh,” was Ruby’s articulate response.

 

They got all sorts in here during the holiday month, from students to harassed parents, strangers needing a break from their shopping and the homeless needing a break from the cold. Ruby had shooed Penny off to chat with Blake as she made up the orders, hurrying so no one would yell at her. It was thus kind of a shock to look up and find nothing but white filling her vision.

 

No, it hadn’t suddenly snowed indoors. Some kind of ice queen had appeared though.

 

Or a princess, maybe. She didn’t look much older than Ruby. Closer to Yang’s age, maybe, but not by much. It was the white hair that made her look mature—different from Professor Ozpin’s white hair. More of a blonde so light it _looked_ white, but still equally beautiful—as well as the haughty, expectant air she had. A white top pooled into a white tulle skirt lined with silver. She had silver necklaces draping her collarbone and bracelets dangling from her wrists, sheer tights with a delicate lace pattern just visible as it stretched across her knees. Her ears were pierced and, oh, she had super high heels that Ruby just knew _she’d_ break an ankle in. The girl’s whole appearance screamed importance and wealth.

 

Behind the counter Ruby rubbed one of her ratty sneakers over the other. She coughed and smoothed down her t-shirt.

 

The girl sniffed again, still staring. “I _said_ , aren’t you a little young—”

 

“I heard you!” Ruby finally piped up. She winced at how loud her voice got. “But uh... no? I mean, maybe? I’m, um... here to take your drink order, ma’am! Really me. Not just me, of course, my uncle is in the back, but I can definitely—”

 

“Your uncle?” she said it disdainfully, with an added confused air. “And he _just_ left you here?”

 

Ruby blinked, wondering if that was a trick question. “... yes?”

 

“That’s absurd! And illegal! Doesn’t he know that he can’t employ minors?”

 

“He doesn’t pay us.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

By this point their conversation had drawn the attention of Penny and Blake, the two of them creeping up behind the girl like they were afraid she might actually see them and turn her wrath their way. Penny was rubbing her hands up and down her thighs in an anxious movement. Ruby briefly caught Blake’s eye and found the same expression she’d seen the day Blake had punched out Cardin Winchester for, quote, “being a pig-headed dick.” That is, Blake looked ready to gut the pretty girl and that _couldn’t happen_.

 

“Where are your parents?” the girl said, one hand on her hip and her nose in the air. “You do have parents, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I have parents!” Ruby took a deep breath. “Look, we’re the owners’ nieces. We help Uncle Qrow out on weekends and vacations. Just... just let me make your drink, okay? Please?”

 

The girl seemed to consider that. “I suppose it’s okay if it’s family owned. _I’m_ learning all about father’s business after all. I’m only here because he had a meeting downtown and our chauffeur had to pick up my sister first.”

 

“Your father sounds like a very important man,” Penny said, causing the girl to turn. She stared at her and Blake a moment.

 

“He is,” she said shortly.

 

Ruby finally got the order: a tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle (“Doesn’t the caramel like... cancel out the non-fat part?”) and after fending off more of the girl’s ire managed to get her name too. Ruby smiled again then, thinking that it was just as pretty as her. She wrote ‘Weiss’ carefully on the cup’s side before adding a cute little flower.

 

Maybe she’d like that?

 

Things were calming down and Weiss was actually complimenting Penny’s bow when Ruby’s two left feet screwed everything up. She wasn’t wearing heels, but she tripped on air nonetheless, torqueing at the last second to avoid smashing their Swear Jar and... accidentally dumping the latte halfway down Weiss’ shirt.

 

Everyone froze.

 

She didn’t yell out at the mess. Didn’t cry or shriek. She just stared wide-eyed at Ruby with a kind of horror she wasn’t expecting and really? That was _so_ much worse.

 

“Um...” Ruby started.

 

“ _YOU ABSOLUTE DOLT!_ ”

 

Ruby didn’t notice Penny slamming her hands over her ears or Blake catching Weiss’ wrist just in time, keeping her from slapping Ruby. She was a little pre-occupied with Weiss’ eyes, filling up and nearly spilling over with tears. Either she _really_ cared about that top... or there was something else going on here.

 

There was commotion and yelling on both sides. Blake growled that she’d get the bat she knew Qrow kept behind the counter if Weiss didn’t step back. Weiss responded by taking the latte and dumping what was left of it down the front of Blake’s sweater. When she vaulted the counter Ruby scrambled for the bat herself because no, no, _no_ , but all Blake did was push past to the kitchen.

 

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby squeaked when he appeared a second later, taking it all in. Trembling, Weiss reached for Ruby’s hair this time and it was Qrow who stopped her hand.

 

“ _Don’t_ ,” he growled.

 

Such was the scene: Ruby now on top of the counter, eyes wide with both excitement and fright; Blake behind her, drenched in coffee and looking ready to pounce; Penny with her hands still covering her ears but with a fearsome glare directed Weiss’ way; Weiss shaking with brown stains down the front of her shirt; and Qrow... towering over the small girl with a thunderous expression.

 

Which of course was when Ozpin walked in, the exact moment Weiss flinched back horribly from Qrow, nearly tripping over her own feet. The one day when he hadn’t come at his normal time—presumably hadn’t been coming in at all…yet here he was. Weiss’ fear and Ozpin’s startled look were enough to sink lead down into Qrow’s stomach.

 

He didn’t tighten his hand on the girl’s wrist like he wanted to, but rather dropped it gently.

 

“Not what it looks like, Oz,” he whispered.

 

***

 

“Do you really think I don’t know that?”

 

Ozpin shook his head fondly, mixing up a concoction of water, dishwasher soap, and ancient white vinegar that he’d gotten from God only knew where. He’d already coaxed Blake’s sweater off—Yang eagerly lending her a hoodie—and had been soaking it in a shallow tub they used for dishes. Now he was making more for that Weiss girl... though Qrow wasn’t entirely sure she deserved it.

 

“I was just keeping her from pulling Ruby’s hair,” Qrow explained for the tenth time. “Blake charged in and—”

 

“I _know_.” Ozpin finished mixing, wiping his hands before folding them briefly over the towel, contemplating. “I’ve been a headmaster for many years now, Qrow. A teacher for far longer. Do you think I can’t tell the difference between a justified scuffle and something... contemptible? Besides, I believe young Weiss’ reaction, while startling, was sadly expected. James isn’t one to gossip, though even he has said plenty about Winter’s home life. I can only assume that the same extends to her younger sister.”

 

Qrow blinked, a number of pieces slotting together. “Wait. Weiss _Schnee_? Like the oil tycoons?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“…holy shit.”

Over on James’ couch were Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss, Penny having gone home after the fuss died down, her nerves shot even though her smile remained strong. Now, Qrow was surprised by how close the four girls were sitting given the earlier drama, though that was probably due to Ruby’s magnetic energy. She was right smack in the middle of them all, fawning over Weiss with the kind of forgiveness only she was capable of.

 

Qrow was so entranced that he missed Ozpin joining the crowd.

 

“Here we are,” he said. Ozpin bent to their level, dipping the towel into his mixture and wringing it out. “May I, Ms. Schnee?”

 

Pressed between Ruby and Yang, Weiss gave a sniff that was less arrogant and more holding back tears. “You may,” she said, haughty as she could manage.

 

A single phrase and Qrow pulled back his early assessment. The girl was scared out of her mind.

 

Of coffee?

 

Carefully, Ozpin began blotting at the stains on her dress, keeping an eye on her expression to see if Weiss became uncomfortable…and Qrow was reminded all over again of why he loved this strange, gentle man. His girls were uncharacteristically quiet as they watched him too, Yang balling her fists in anger and Ruby gnawing at her lower lip. It was Blake who finally broke the silence.

 

“Will he really be that mad?” she whispered.

 

Weiss wiped briefly at her eyes. “Father will be _furious_.” She tried to make it out as a simple statement but all she sounded was scared. “This outfit is Gucci I’ll have you know, and it’s new. Never worn. Father told me not to wear it out in this filthy part of the city but...” Weiss hesitated, shrugging. “But I like it.”

 

No one opposed the ‘filthy city’ comment, but both Blake and Yang exchanged a look. Ruby missed it entirely. She was staring at the far wall with so much concentration Qrow thought she was likely to burn a hole in it. All at once she tore her gaze away and looked back to Ozpin.

 

“That’s not coming out,” she observed.

 

He sighed. “No, I’m afraid not. Blake’s sweater is one thing, but even I can’t work miracles with pure white fabric. I am sorry,” and for some reason the last bit was directed at Qrow.

 

Ruby scooted closer, one hand unconsciously reaching out to clutch at a clean handful of Weiss’ skirt. She startled, but didn’t push Ruby away.

 

“You said your, uh... chauffeur was coming later?”

 

“Yes. In less than an hour.”

 

“That’s great!” Ruby suddenly vaulted to her feet, half pulling Weiss with her. “Then we can fix this! _Let’s go shopping_.”

 

The other five stared at her with varying degrees of incredulity.

 

Ruby just bounced on the balls of her feet. “C’mon! I’ve got a plan: we go shopping, find you something new to wear, you tell your father that you were sooooo excited to wear it that you just couldn’t wait, then slip this stuff into the washer when you get home...”

 

“You mean send it to be dry cleaned,” Blake corrected, though her expression was more amused than annoyed. After another beat she rolled her eyes. “Guess I’m in. I don’t know if those stains will ever come out though…”

 

“Who cares!” Yang pumped her fist in the air. “This’ll be awesome! Stick it to your old man, I say.”

 

Weiss was looking between the three. She finally settled on Ruby, something a little like awe crawling into her expression. “You’d really do that?”

 

“Of course. I mean I did... uh... you know, ruin it... but! But, if we’re gonna do it we’ll have to do it together, right?”

 

“Only one flaw in your plan, kid.”

 

Qrow hated to gut them like that. He _was_ lenient, but not that much. “It’s almost dark out there and you squirts still need a chaperone.” (“We do not!” Yang exclaimed), “Now if I’m playing babysitter, who’s watching the shop, huh?”

 

“I will.”

 

Qrow somehow, impossibly, having forgotten that Ozpin was there. Yet there he was, granting Qrow that small smile of his and extending his hand. When Qrow took it he involuntarily let out a silent gasp, Ozpin running his other hand over the top of Qrow’s right.

 

“You go on,” he said kindly. “You deserve some time with Ruby and Yang. There won’t be too many customers this time of night and besides, I’ve covered before and... well. I do hope you’ll allow me to do so again?”

 

It came out as a question. Hesitant in a way Qrow was unable explain. This was a normal moment, right? Supposedly, with an audience to boot... yet in the span of a breath and the touch of a hand, he felt like something in their world had shifted.

 

And why was Ozpin here so late?

_Have you found something?_

 

Those weren’t questions for the bright lights of the cafe though, nor the chipper, knowing expressions of a bunch of kids. Ruby latched onto his arm and tugged him away. It was the first time in his life that Qrow was hesitant to go with her.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ozpin said, and all at once Qrow didn’t.

 

“Don’t worry,” he said again. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

 

***

 

He wasn’t.

 

Their little excursion went on far longer than expected, the stores closing down as the stars came out. They walked up near Atlas’ campus where the streets got cleaner, the architecture older, and everything so much more expensive than Qrow was used to. He tugged uncomfortably at his collar and watched the strip of skin that kept showing where Yang’s shirt rose up. Shit. They’d both need new clothes soon.

 

Qrow tried not to worry about money often ( _too_ often), but it was harder when he had a fucking Schnee at his side, pounding imperiously at the door of somewhere cold and airy, demanding entry _this instant_. Not that he could blame the kid. All sorts of things were said about Jacques Schnee and none of them were endearing. He watched Yang nudge Weiss’ shoulder, Blake recommend a book... and he watched Ruby snag the older girl’s hand with a determined air, blush high on her cheeks. Suddenly, Qrow couldn’t help but thank whoever might be listening that she’d wandered into their cafe.

 

He’d done that a lot over the years. Mostly sending up thanks for Oz.

 

Qrow’s phone buzzed with another text.

 

“I know that look. Is it Ozpin?” Yang asked slyly, hanging back from the group to stand with Qrow. His look told her he knew exactly what she was doing and didn’t appreciate it.

 

He shoved the caller ID in her face as proof. “James,” he said. “Just letting me know Penny got home safe. Little too much excitement for her today, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Yang said. “For all of us maybe.”

 

“...yeah.”

 

They fell silent, watching Ruby pick out a dress and Weiss fuss over it, Blake shaking her head between them. She suddenly caught Yang’s eye, the two of them blushing and looking away.

 

Qrow chuckled. “You two are good together.”

 

“Thanks. So are you and Ozpin—no, don’t bite my head off.” Yang punched his arm lightly. “You just are, okay? Leave it at that.”

 

He couldn’t though. Not with everything said so plainly and Ozpin himself waiting back at the shop. Qrow took a deep breath and reached for his flask, only to realize he’d left it back in the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair instead.

 

“What did you say to him anyway?” he asked gruffly. “Yesterday morning?”

 

Yang blinked, looking honestly puzzled. “... uh, nothing. I was just teasing you before. I said,” she paused, trying to remember. “Oh. I just said you liked it when he’s the first one there. And you do.” The grin was back, Yang nudging him in the ribs.

 

He briefly shut his eyes. “When the hell did you get so smart?” Qrow asked, messing up her hair.

 

Rhetorical, of course. His girls would always be steps ahead of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“We found it!” Ruby interrupted, holding up an elegant dress of blue and silver, her eyes shinning brighter than the cloth. Weiss stood behind her, nodding and smiling for the first time that night.

 

Things moved fast after that. Weiss paid and changed into her new dress, carefully folding up her other one—stains down—and carrying it out in a ridiculously posh, designer bag. The cashier shut off the lights as soon as they’d cleared the threshold. Weiss’ chauffeur pulled up and murmured something about tracking her phone, a comment that tightened the girls’ lips and made Qrow’s hands twitch. Before he knew it the kids had all exchanged numbers, planning some get-togethers... and then Weiss was in front of him, pushing something into his hand.

 

“I never did pay for my latte,” she muttered, eyes averted. “Thank you.”

 

“…No problem, kid.”

 

He tucked the bill into his pocket, some old sense of decency telling Qrow it would be rude to look at it now. Weiss was sent off with a series of nervous well-wishes and he sent the girls back too, evoking promises to go straight home and—with a stern look to Blake and Yang— _sleep_.

 

Alone, Qrow took his time walking back. The chill helped him keep something much hotter at bay. When he arrived the cafe was dark and the key hidden behind the loose brick. Ozpin was gone and Qrow ignored the flare of pain in his chest.

 

Lucky though that he went back in for his flask. That he remembered to take out the bill Weiss had given him—nearly choking when he saw the damn 100 written at the top. He wasn’t religious. Nah. But someone must have been watching out for him, because as Qrow dropped the bill into their jar he caught sight of the note pinned underneath.

 

It had his name written on top in Ozpin’s hand. A simple, beckoning _Qrow_.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fucking hell you’re a strange one, Oz.”

 

The comment made him smile, as Qrow had hoped it would. Strange, yes, but a vision too. Ozpin was the very embodiment of elegance and he somehow managed to make Beacon’s welcoming steps look like a throne. Slightly tipsy and stiff from the cold, Qrow felt positively bumbling in comparison.

 

Still, he plopped down beside Ozpin, taking a moment to grouse about the freezing granite on his ass. Then he pulled out the note he’d been left, waving it between them.

 

“‘ _Qrow_ ,” he said (for it was already memorized), “ _I realize it is quite late, but if you’re amiable please meet me at Beacon’s entrance, as soon as you are able. There is something of importance that I’d like to speak with you about. Regards, Ozpin_.’ You realize you write like some girl out of an Austen novel, right? How long have you been sitting here?”

 

Ozpin stared out onto the street, tilting his head. “Not long.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Not long for you,” he corrected and Qrow felt a shiver run through him.

 

“Yeah?” he muttered. “And what if I didn’t come, huh? Gonna wait here all night?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

Oh. Fuck.

 

A soft chuckle sounded. “My apologies, Qrow. The last two days have indeed been... odd, haven’t they? However, would you indulge me just a moment longer? A part of me feels bad for prying, considering my own demand for privacy... but perhaps you’d answer a question for me? Just one?”

 

Qrow’s throat was too dry. His “Yeah, sure,” coming out raspy and raw. Ozpin was all cool calmness beside him and Qrow’s words were trembling bundles of nerves that shook the quiet of the night.

 

“Thank you. I... I was wondering if Yang and Ruby’s father was still alive.”

 

“Their—?” Qrow blinked, that being the very last thing he’d expected Ozpin to ask. He recovered though, nodding slightly and (unconsciously) sliding closer. “Yeah. He is. Name’s Tai.”

 

“I see.”

 

Ozpin needed more than that, for whatever reason, and Qrow knew it. He blew out a breath and turned his gaze to the stars.

 

“Right. Privacy huh? Guess that’s why you never demanded the full story... fuck. Well you know they’re only half-sisters right?”

 

Ozpin’s lip twitched. “Their appearances did suggest as much.”

 

“Heh, yeah. Guess they do. Well I’m Yang’s uncle by blood. Tai and my sister Raven... shit, Oz. It’s not a happy story. Not one of your damn fairy tales, even if it’s about as common as one. They were together early, ran long and played hard...Raven got pregnant with Yang and realized she couldn’t handle something like that.” Qrow shrugged, like it wasn’t the single most significant decision that had defined their relationship for years. “She left. Just... gave Tai Yang and left. He took it hard. Who the fuck wouldn’t, but then Summer came along and...”

 

Ozpin hung his head, nearly between his knees. “Ah. I’ve never seen a ‘Summer’ in the cafe before,” he murmured.

 

“She died,” Qrow said shortly. “She and Tai had a good two years together, she had Ruby, and just a few months later...” he swallowed hard, unwilling to dredge up all those memories even for Ozpin. Not yet anyway. “Tai couldn’t handle it. You gotta understand I don’t mean that critically or anything. Shit, I’ve got my vices—” the clink of a bottle in his coat pocket—“but there are people who pull back from stuff like that and there are people who just... fall, you know? Tai fell, but he sure as fuck wasn’t willing to take the girls down with him. So he gave them to me.” Qrow shrugged again, looser this time. “I raise the squirts. Mostly. Tai will always be their dad and I’ll always be the uncle, it’s just that in this messed up family the uncle pays the bills. Gets them to school. Gives them advice. They call and text Tai often, see him whenever he’s up for it... but _fuck_ , Oz. They both look a hell of a lot like their moms.”

 

Qrow said screw it, pulling out his flask as Ozpin nodded his head, looking heavy with the knowledge he’d been given.

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

 

Three chugs and Qrow felt like he could finally come up for air. “Sure. Probably about time you knew. Why—” he cleared his throat. “Why’d you wanna know now though?”

 

“...I wanted to know what sort of place I’d have in their lives, were you and I together.”

 

And just like that Qrow’s world stopped.

 

Ozpin was still talking. Amazingly. Smiling even, seeming to take perverse amusement in tilting reality right off its axis. Qrow only came back when Ozpin’s hand reached out, stopping a hair’s breath from actually touching his cheek. The smile was still there, but suddenly it had an undercurrent of despair that Qrow n _ever_ wanted to see.

 

“You must think me so presumptuous,” Ozpin whispered, voice trembling. “I admit there’s a good chance I have severely miscalculated in this. But you must understand that I... I am not good with people, Qrow. Oh, I can teach them. Analyze or manipulate them. I certainly love them. But my peers have always found me wanting when it comes to relationships. Of any sort, really. I am too aloof or cold, studious and unreachable...” Ozpin trailed off, dropping his hand. “I have known you a long time now and I’ve cared for you more than I can say. I never thought... well. I never entertained the possibility of an ‘us.’ I only acknowledged my own feelings, and when Yang mentioned your appreciation of my visits I... I suppose I decided to take a chance, improbable a chance as it was. I only hope it hasn’t harmed what relationship we _do_ have. Qrow, I—” his whole expression wavered for a moment, for the first time nearly crumpling. “Qrow _please_ —”

 

He surged forward. Qrow had never mastered words, though perhaps silences could work for them as they did for him and Tai. And there was no better silence in this world than that created from a kiss.

 

And Oz... good god he actually met him half way, his hands floundering for a moment before sinking into Qrow’s hair. He could feel his fingers trembling there. Ozpin’s lips were positively frigid, soft though, and tasting like some sort of cheap chapstick that nearly made Qrow laugh. He did actually, ending up with their foreheads pressed together and Ozpin halfway into his lap.

 

Qrow laughed louder, delighted when it tugged a grin out of Ozpin. An actual grin.

 

“Oh man, oh fuck. The hell do you even see in me?” he asked breathlessly, pressing close and cupping Ozpin’s cheek. Qrow bent to nip at the side of his neck, punctuating each word with a kiss or a lick. “Fucking—alcoholic—deadbeat—”

 

Ozpin whimpered and it was _obscene_. Qrow pulled back in awe, just so he could memorize the image of Ozpin with his glasses askew and his head tilted back, neck laid bare. His eyes fluttered as he looked back at Qrow.

 

“I wondered what you’d want with a boring old prude,” he whispered. “Someone who is, as you say… strange.”

 

Qrow stared. “We’re fucking idiots. Oh my god.”

 

“Mmm. Perhaps that’s our one thing in common.”

 

“You realize you’d basically be adopting two kids, right? Like you realize—”

 

“—I already love those girls as my own, I don’t know how you can doubt—”

 

“—should probably take shit slow—”

 

“—we’ve known each other a _decade_ —”

 

They both stopped, falling silent and simultaneously deciding to work everything out later. For now, there were possibilities and a whole night ahead of them.

 

Ozpin rose, graceful as ever. He offered Qrow his hand.

 

“Perhaps then, if it’s not too forward... you’d like to come back to mine?”

 

Honestly? Qrow couldn’t imagine anything better.

 

***

 

Another freezing day. Ruby was a ball of manic energy beside him, swinging Qrow’s arm with every skipping step. He supposed he should be thankful that was the response he got when he crawled back home at the crack of dawn, trailing an equally disheveled Ozpin behind him.

 

He caught Yang’s eye across the way and she gave him a _look_. Qrow knew without a doubt that he would never live this down.

 

“Sure,” he sniffed. “You’ll hold _Ozpin’s_ hand, but not mine, huh?”

 

Yang just shrugged innocently, raising their linked fingers for a look. “It’s totally different with him, Uncle Qrow.”

 

“Uh huh. How?”

 

“It just _is_.”

 

Ozpin chuckled between them. It was reserved compared to Ruby’s furious giggles, but Qrow felt how tightly Oz squeezed his own hand in turn.

 

He wondered what kind of an image they made: two pairs of polar opposites, all of them linked in a happy little line. There were others too. Ruby wore a single earring and a marble around her neck, chatting about how she and Weiss were going to the movies later that weekend. Yang’s phone could be heard by them all, buzzing with a million texts from Blake. Qrow wondered how James and Glynda would react—though he honestly couldn’t imagine anything other than cheer from them. Hell, two simple days and suddenly he was wondering what any of their futures held, the immediate and the extended. Always the planner, Ozpin had casually mentioned shared salaries earlier that morning, a place for Ruby and Yang at Beacon when the time came, should they want it... subtle promises that lit up Qrow’s heart nearly as much as his kiss.

 

He stood now, expression soft as Qrow fumbled to get the cafe door open. Ozpin wasn’t a customer now though, was he? God, even this was different.

 

Qrow fucking _loved_ it.

 

“Shit,” Ruby muttered, tripping over the threshold and stubbing her toe. It was Ozpin who leveled her with an exaggerated glare, pointing sternly to the jar. The other two chuckled as Ruby stuck out her tongue and fished for a quarter.

 

Yang shook her head. “We gotta figure out what to do with all mon— _is that a HUNDRED_?”

 

As the girls pulled Ozpin towards the sight Qrow stood back, watching the three of them together. He’d have to talk it over with them of course, but he’d already had an idea last night...

 

Qrow was thinking of buying a ring.

 

 

~fin. 

 

 

 


End file.
